


[Podfic] Hotly Contested

by sallysparrow017



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Salmon_Pink's 'Hotly Contested'.</p><p> </p><p>It's just a little friendly competition. With Finn in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hotly Contested

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hotly Contested](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605453) by [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink). 



Author: Salmon_Pink  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens  
Pairing: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey

 

Length: 00:05:39  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Hotly%20Contested.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Night Life' by Diamond Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [Salmon_Pink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/salmon_pink) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
